


The first night we met.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drabble, Hope, M/M, Not me trying to approach Nezumi's thoughts and feelings again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: I finally had some time for myself and I decided to use an hour to write something, it isn't very long and kind of plotless, but I wish you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. It ended up being very close to my heart!
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The first night we met.

The first night we met I followed a roar that urged as much as my desire to keep on living. It was a strange, the strangest, feeling in this world. How something I couldn't see was drawing a path for me to walkthrough?

Why for me? If I had already given up.

And at the end of my walking, there were you. The roar had an origin: a human. How someone who belonged to the same people that have wronged me since I was only a child could gift me with hope?

Why gift it to me? If I had already lost it all.

The first night we met I looked at you, but I wasn't looking at you. Even if you had already given me so much, I still saw you as an enemy and I attempted to kill you because, apparently, somehow I thought I deserved to live more than anyone else in this world. 

And then those eyes I played so bad pierced through my chest like a bullet, and hell I know what it feels like a bullet ripping the skin! Those eyes had a companion: laughter, but they together were just a shape to what was there. Kindness.

Why would someone be kind to me? If I had already lost those who could give me love.

I never said sorry... and I still think I shouldn't say it. I acted as my instincts would tell, as the lessons of surviving given me since young age would tell, as the fear of losing the last thing I had in this world would tell. I couldn't lose myself, not so easily; not there. I can't say sorry because I wasn't wrong, I was confused.

I never meant to look down on you, but how could I tell that, from among all the people I've met and encountered, you would be different?

I can't say sorry, but I can say thank you. Not because you saved my life in the literal sense, but because the first night we met you open the door to a whole different world to me. And I can't say if that world was new or was just the reminiscence of the past I have forgotten, but I can say that that world was mine, belonged to me. It lay deeply at the corner of my heart, hidden through mountains of pain, fear, and death. 

The first night we met, you, only you, gave me a second chance, to not become a monster like those who tried to corrupt my destiny. And after the first night we met, I still had to be tough and raw, sometimes cruel, to keep on living. To anyone's eyes, it might seem as if I forgot all I learned that night. But I didn't. If they can't see it, then it's on them.

Thank you. I could only stand above that hell with my two own feet because you gave me the strength to look up for a stair to climb. 

Thank you. I forgot all my past but I did not forget myself. I probably forgot my name, but I did not forget who I am or who I'll be.

Thank you, Shion, for helping to keep on living in this human and warm world. No... Thank you for letting me know I deserve to keep on living in this human and warm world.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had some time for myself and I decided to use an hour to write something, it isn't very long and kind of plotless, but I wish you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. It ended up being very close to my heart!


End file.
